This invention relates to display stands, and more particularly, to display stands for displaying articles such as pamphlets, advertising brochures, road maps, paperback books, and the like.
Many different types of stands for displaying such articles are known in the prior art, including both stationary racks or stands and rotatable racks or stands. Such racks or stands generally have means defining a plurality of pockets sized approximately to the articles to be supported therein. An example of a typical prior art rotatable article display stand is commonly located in drug stores, department stores and the like for supporting and displaying greeting cards.
Banks and similar businesses generally display various advertising brochures and literature explaining the banking services, but such materials are generally displayed in fixed display devices since most of the prior art devices are either unsuitable for use in banks and the like, because of their appearance or costs, or lack of adaptability to the limited number of brochures and the like generally displayed by banks. Moreover, it is sometimes desirable to provide a bulletin board or similar display surface in a bank lobby or the like, and most of the prior art display racks or stands do not lend themselves to use as bulletin boards or the like.